Una Oportunidad
by Arken Elf
Summary: Jazz y Prowl dos viejos amigos tienen un reencuentro en la nave Predacon, ¿Que pensamientos los hicieron actuar?. Basado en mi universo y RID, ubicándonos despues de Fracciones pero antes de Venganza.


Una Oportunidad…

Notas del Autor: Este fic esta desarrollado después de fracciones y antes de venganza, es un one shot de los acontecimientos que se dieron con el regreso de Jazz, Blue y Skyfire a las líneas Autobot. Visto desde el punto de vista de Prowl. Siguiendo las series en mi universo y RID.

……………………………………..

Prowl

Como entendernos de nuevo. Te veo ahí sonriente saludando a todos con ese acostumbrado tono, con esa faceta que todos revivimos al ver esa figura blanquinegra, acompañada de ese famoso visor.

Se que no deseas que nadie vea tras el dolor que se oculta tras el mismo, en esa mirada la cual se esconde del resto de los presentes con eficacia. Pero ha pasado tanto, hemos experimentado tantas cosas que quizá ni siquiera él puede ocultar la verdad… o es que yo he aprendido a interpretar esos movimientos, identificando lo falso de lo real.

Yo también actuó amigo mío, el saludo, el abrazo, todo puede verse tan emotivo, pero hay un vacío interno que es imposible llenar, como si una parte de mi ser se desvaneció el día que casi se extingue mi chispa, el día que cambie para mal o para bien, no soy yo quien juzgue si no los que están alrededor ahora.

Aunque una explicación, un pensamiento no es necesario para alguien como tú, imagino que lo sabes; con percibir tu mirada en esos breves momentos en los que la diriges, puedes atravesar esta débil carcaza descubriendo lo que en realidad hay detrás.

-¿Por qué jugamos a que nada ha pasado? ¿Qué buscamos ocultar de los demás?

El dolor que aquejo nuestras almas, la culpabilidad que guió nuestros pensamientos durante eras, o es tan sólo el hecho de buscar un perdón.

Porque si, mi hermano hablo con sinceridad cuando dijo que yo llore por su pérdida, por lo que el pasado enterró ese día, por no haber sido un número más en esa cuenta, los odie por haberme robado la oportunidad de retirarme como un guerrero, pero al mismo tiempo agradecí su compañía, su amistad.

¿Cómo no preocuparse? ¿Cómo no estar ahí si comos familia?, pero jamás podré admitir en persona que ustedes eran mi familia, que aquellos que vivieron conmigo, atrapados en este mundo se convirtieron en ese lazo real.

No quise herir sus sentimientos, no quise ser el desgraciado que fui, no quise culparlos por lo que no causaron, pero era imposible para mi divisar la realidad. El pensar que necesite una lección de un mero Decepticon para ver a través de esa barrera que yo mismo levante, para comprender que las cosas no eran así en realidad, para aceptar el pasado y dejarlo ir.

Al menos eso creí hasta que llegaron ustedes. Como es el destino que gira y gira dándonos lecciones, haciéndonos pagar pos esos errores, pero al mismo tiempo recompensándonos con logros.

Cuando creí que lo había superado todo volvió a cambiar nuevamente. Pero no me mal interpretes amigo, no creas que no soy feliz por ti, por el chico, al contrario me alegro de que hayas regresado, pero hay detalles que no podemos olvidar, ambos somos muy diferentes y es probable que nuestra amistad nunca vuelva a ser igual.

Se que debo estar agradecido contigo, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, no sólo por salvar mi vida, si no también la de mi hermano; creo que mi familia no existiría de no ser por tu oportuna aparición.

Quiero festejar ese gran acontecimiento, quiero abrazarte y reír como debía hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraño al verte ahí de pie, al lado de todos los que los extrañaron, de quienes los creían muertos o desaparecidos.

Hay tanto que quisiera platicar, tantas cosas que discutir, pero soy incapaz de aproximarme y decir algo.

Este no es el Prowl que conoces, no es el viejo táctico serio y frió, no es el guerrero valiente con el que siempre pudiste contar. Ahora solo es Prowl, un mecha confundido que ha comenzado a retomar su rol real dentro de su fracción, escalando los peldaños de la vida para volver a tomar un lugar perdido.

Tu experiencia, tu fuerza, tu resistencia, tu optimismo son cosas que siempre admire, cosas que quise aprender, pero que jamás comprendía como debía.

Soy feliz, pero confundido, tal vez se le conozca como cobardía , pero prefiero dejar que el resto el grupo te de esa bienvenida, la que un verdadero héroe merece, tal vez otro día podamos platicar, sin embargo, hoy no me siento lo suficientemente valiente para intentarlo, mientras observo a tu equipo como si fuésemos extraños.

No somos los mismos, eso lo se…

…………………………..

Jazz…

Lo veo a lo lejos en la entrada del salón, todos nos saludan alegres por nuestro regreso, no puedo evitar sentirme alegre al saber que finamente hemos llegado a casa, que finamente estamos entre los nuestros, pero cuando observo su figura en ese punto no puedo evitar sentir un toque de nostalgia en mi chispa.

Tan distinto y tan similar, conservando esos sentimientos adentro, reflejando solo lo que el resto tiene permitido conocer nada más, igual que siempre, como el viejo Prowl. Con esa mascara cubriendo su rostro antes libre, ese dorado reemplazando el azul, esas estructuras aerodinámicas tan similares a las de los gemelos, pero con la misma chispa en su interior.

Otra mano me estrecha mientras me platica de lo afortunado que es tenernos de vuelta. Yo sonrió nuevamente agradeciendo, pero mi atención mora en ti.

Mi mejor amigo, él único que jamás me dio la espalda, sin importar lo que pasará siempre estuvo ahí.

Pero ahora lo veo tan lejos, casi inalcanzable, ¿Cómo reestablecer esa amistad perdida?, cuando el tiempo no ha hecho nada más que estragos en nuestras chispas.

Puedo ver las formas de tus hermanos aproximándose a tu nueva figura, el más joven juguetea riendo mientras hace algunos ademanes graciosos para tratar de animarte, él entiende, ambos lo hacen, pero tu no le contestas, manteniendo la mirada fija en esta dirección. A tu espalda el mayor tan solo observa colocando su manos sobre tu hombro para llamar tu atención de un modo diferente. Eres afortunado amigo, lo eres al tener a tantos que se preocupen por ti, al no estar sólo aunque lo creas así.

A mi lado Bluesteak parece recuperar su vieja personalidad riendo alegre con otros chicos, me alegra, de verdad que si, se que tu no puedes evitar pensar en esos tiempos, pero eso es pasado, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante y olvidar que algo así sucedió, pero tu mirada me dice todo lo contrario.

Tu rostro se esfuerza por ocultar esas ideas, pero me gustaría que entendieras que no es como piensas, aún estas ahí, lo vi en el momento en el que te encontré en la entrada de esa celda con tu arma lista para atacar, llegaste como él héroe que eres, como el amigo que jamás da la espalda a quien le puede necesitar.

Pero pareces encerrarte en tu pequeño mundo, aislándote nuevamente de los demás, como si empezáramos de nuevo ese ciclo sin finalizar. ¿Cuántas veces tuve que sacarte de ese escondite interno? ¿Cuántas veces tuve que luchar por hacerte reaccionar? Y ahora parece ser el momento de volverlo a intentar, y no me pesa, de verdad que no me pesa. Lo único que pido es una oportunidad, es todo lo que pido, y forjaremos de nuevo esa amistad tan deseada.

Sin siquiera pensarlo camino hacia ti, atravesando ese extenso grupo de amigos, pero tú no me mantienes la mirada, tan sólo la desvías preparándote para partir.

……………………………

Prowl…

Trato de ignorar los chistes tontos de mi hermano, se que SideBurn solo quiere animarme, pero ahora no estoy de humor para sus bromas sin sentido, sus acciones son nobles, inocentes hasta cierto punto, reflejando esa juventud y falta de experiencia.

Es bueno saber que no perdió esa vida después de su dolorosa experiencia, aún así se que debo marcharme, no es mi lugar seguir aquí.

Mi hermano mayor me retiene, él al igual que Side, esta preocupado, como quisiera que se percataran de que no es necesario su pesar, agradezco su preocupación, pero rayos, he vivido solo demasiado tiempo como para no saberme cuidar.

Observo la figura del porche mirándome, no quiero enfrentar su gesto, pero él parece decidido a continuar.

De inmediato su figura se mueve mientras camina en esta dirección. No Primus, ahora no es el momento, no en frente de todos, no se si pueda seguir fingiendo que no hay nada mal.

Me dispongo a retirarme, pero es demasiado tarde, pues el retraso de mis hermanos, tan solo le permitieron detener esa inminente huída una vez más.

-Creo que no terminamos nuestra breve charla en la nave- Exclama con sencillez, pero yo no deseo responder, sin embargo no hay manera de escapar, con un suspiro interno giro, vistiendo nuevamente esa falsedad.

-No hay nada que contar amigo mío, excepto quizá tus increíbles aventuras- Respondí animadamente.

No quiero lastimarlo, es mi amigo, uno de los pocos que comprenden lo que realmente paso.

-Tengo trabajo amigo mío, espero nos veamos al rato- Finalizo aprovechando la oportunidad para salir, mientras el viejo Ironhide llega a darle la bienvenida.

Jazz no tiene otra opción que replicar a su llamado mirando por un momento hacia mí desvaneciendo toda falsedad.

-Por favor amigo mío, sólo te pido otra oportunidad- Susurra retirándose para dejarme congelado a medio camino.

Siempre me has conocido tan bien, tú de todos fue él único que vio a través de esas cortinas, el único que atravesó las barreras, y conoció esta chispa con toda claridad. Tal vez por eso tenía miedo, fui feliz por encontrarte, pero temía que no pudieses reconocer el resultado de esa prueba al final.

Con esta idea en mente observo a mi viejo amigo, conversar con los otros, esperando la oportunidad.

……………………………………

FIN

Notas del autor: Puede que todo parezca demasiado perfecto en ese encuentro relatado en fracciones, pero una vez que la tensión de la situación pasa, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede en la mente de aquellos que tienen esos reencuentros? La realidad llega de golpe, eso es algo que pasa en la vida cotidiana.


End file.
